El placer de lo cotidiano
by Escristora
Summary: Los pequeños momentos que marcan un antes y un después en nuestra rutina, son los que componen la esencia de nuestras vidas. Es por ello que no deben pasar desapercibidos. Serie de viñetas inconexas sobre los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Hoy, el señor Bennet.
1. Anne de Bourgh

¡Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto!

Llevaba un largo tiempo alejada del fandom de O&P y tenía ganas de volver, de modo que ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un fic multipersonaje? Es uno de mis formatos predilectos y creo que seré de las primeras en trasladarlo al mundo de O&P.

Serán escenas cortas, de no más de 300 palabras, y las iré subiendo en orden alfabético. A pesar de que serán independientes, tendrán cierta relación.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano**

* * *

Anne de Bourgh observa una vez más, en silencio, esos ojos profundos, colmados de bondad en los que con tanto fervor anhela perderse.

Sabe que lo que siente no es apropiado, que debe hacer honor a su casa y a su nombre; sin embargo, la corriente eléctrica que recorre su menudo cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la necesidad de tocar a la persona amada se torna ineludible.

Es entonces, en el momento en que la joven está a punto de perder el control sobre sus emociones, cuando el objeto de su estudio se gira y, componiendo una sonrisa que provoca que el corazón de Anne se pare durante un breve y maravilloso segundo, le dirige unas palabras repletas de amable solicitud:

—Querida—susurra—, ¿ocurre algo?

Anne quiere tomar su mano y confesar toda la verdad. Reconocer en voz alta que lo único que su alma desea es ser amada por la suya, tan pura y llena de ternura como ninguna otra en este mundo.

No obstante, no dice nada. Nunca lo hace.

—No te preocupes, Georgiana. La tormenta de anoche no me dejó dormir bien, sólo estoy algo cansada.

La respuesta parece tranquilizar a su prima y el silencio vuelve a reinar en la habitación. Con los ojos vidriosos, Anne trata de recomponer, de nuevo, las heridas de su corazón roto.


	2. Caroline Bingley

¡Bienvenidos a esta segunda viñeta!

Gracias a **damcastillo** y a **Muselina** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Hoy toca un personaje bastante despreciado por el fandom: Caroline Bingley. Sin embargo, espero saber hacerle justicia y haceros disfrutar con la viñeta.

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano**

* * *

**Caroline Bingley**

Caroline Bingley no puede evitar que una mueca de desagrado se dibuje en su boca, mientras analiza con detenimiento la imagen que le devuelve el espejo; las diminutas arrugas que rodean sus ojos verdes son el signo inequívoco de que el paso del tiempo está haciendo mella en su rostro.

Un suspiro plagado de tristeza y resignación, escapa de sus labios.

Ella era todo lo que una dama debía ser; su belleza había sido largamente aclamada y supo convertir su refinamiento e instrucción impecables en sus señas de identidad. Diversas mujeres la habían envidiado, sabedoras de que nunca podrían igualar la blancura natural de su tez, ni competir con sus delicadas maneras. Tampoco habían sido escasos los hombres que habían buscado su compañía, anhelando entablar conversación con ella, mientras admiraban su porte y su figura.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sola.

Caroline había cometido un serio error al cifrar sus sueños y esperanzas en un único hombre que más tarde escogería a otra y, ahora, estaba pagando las consecuencias de dicha equivocación.

Unos leves toques en la puerta la devuelven al presente.

Dentro de unos instantes, Caroline habrá de bajar al salón donde, su hermano, su cuñada y sus sobrinos, le habrán preparado alguna sorpresa. Ella deberá mostrarse sorprendida, halagada incluso. Se verá forzada a mostrar indiferencia y fingirá que no le da la más mínima importancia al hecho de cumplir veintiocho años y seguir soltera.

Altiva y orgullosa, la señorita Bingley se dirige a encontrarse con su familia. No es momento de compadecerse de sí misma.


	3. Charlotte Collins

Vuelvo con una viñeta sobre Charlotte. Me ha costado bastante y no es un tema demasiado agradable, pero una vez que la idea me vino, tuve que escribirla. Espero que os guste a pesar de ello. Gracias a **Annilina** por el comentario de la viñeta anterior.

**Disclaimer:** Orgullo y Prejuicio, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de la maravillosa mente de Jane Austen.

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano.**

* * *

Suspiros de satisfacción impregnan el aire. Palabras inconexas, carentes de sentido, son susurradas a media voz.

Charlotte gira su rostro, en un vano intento de alejarse de los broncos gemidos que emite su esposo, mientras aguanta estoicamente los movimientos bruscos y el vaivén al que están sometidas sus caderas.

Un leve quejido de dolor escapa de sus labios cuando la intensidad de las embestidas aumenta y no puede evitar despreciarse por su debilidad; ahora que su cuerpo ya no le pertenece, lo único que le resta es su fortaleza de espíritu.

En el fondo, sabe que debería sentirse afortunada: el destino le ha reservado un hombre delicado en sus maneras, alguien que se preocupa por su bienestar y la respeta. Pero cuando el deseo se impone y la ansiedad se apodera de él, el hombre comedido desaparece, dejando en su lugar a una bestia sin control.

Una bestia a la que Charlotte odia con todas sus fuerzas.

El tiempo parece no avanzar; no obstante, cuando Charlotte se siente desfallecer, se produce el tan ansiado milagro. Un gruñido gutural surge de la garganta de su marido y los espasmos, largamente buscados, sacuden su menudo cuerpo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, se ve liberada del abrazo que la mantenía presa y vuelve a ser dueña de sí misma.

Con toda la rapidez de la que es capaz y antes de que el señor Collins pueda decir una palabra, Charlotte se da la vuelta y fija su mirada en la ventana del cuarto. Con la llegada del nuevo día encontrará una nueva razón por la que sonreír. Está segura de ello.


	4. Charles Bingley

¡Bienvenidos a esta cuarta viñeta!

Gracias a **Muselina**, a **Mecha52** y a **I-love-the-Sweet-Irony** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Hoy toca un personaje que debería haber tocado la semana pasada, pero me lo salté sin darme cuenta: el joven, dulce y tierno Charles Bingley. ¡Espero que os guste!

Agradecimiento especial a **Fiera Fierce **por haberme beteado esta viñeta.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austen.

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano**

* * *

**Charles Bingley**

Desde muy niño, la fortuna ha sonreído a Charles Bingley.

El joven posee el dinero suficiente para disfrutar de la vida sin necesidad de preocuparse por el futuro y su trato agradable y ameno hace que se granjee el cariño de cuantos lo rodean.

En veintitrés años, lo único que ha empañado su felicidad han sido las muertes prematuras de sus progenitores. Charles los lloró con el dolor sincero que solamente un hijo que profesa amor a sus padres puede sentir, durante largo tiempo; sin embargo, no dejó que aquello agriase su carácter.

Él siguió deleitándose con la compañía de la gente y de la vida en sociedad. Buscó consuelo en sus conocidos y entabló nuevas amistades para llenar el hueco que la pérdida de sus padres había dejado en su corazón.

A día de hoy, el paso del tiempo y su buena disposición han logrado mitigar el dolor hasta tal punto, que el señor Bingley incluso ha llegado a ansiar la compañía y el amor de una esposa con la que compartir sus días.

No obstante, todas son tan magníficas y tan exquisitas que el joven Charles teme no encontrar nunca a la adecuada.

Hasta que sus ojos se posan en ella y el mundo se detiene durante un segundo que a él se le antoja eterno.

A medida que se acerca a esa belleza angelical que le sonríe con inocencia desde el otro lado del salón, dispuesto a pedirle un baile, Charles comprende una cosa: lo han hechizado. Y cuando, finalmente, ella acepta su ofrecimiento, el joven ruega a Dios que nunca rompa el encantamiento.

Porque, si de él dependiese, pasaría el resto de su vida bailando con Jane Bennet.


	5. Coronel Fitzwilliam

No tenía una idea clara sobre lo que podía hablar del coronel, pero la inspiración decidió aparecer y aquí tenéis el resultado.

Agradecimientos varios y especiales: a **Muselina** y a **Mecha52** por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a mi querida **Fiera Fierce** por betear esta viñeta ;)

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano**

* * *

**Coronel Fitzwilliam**

—¿Qué tal el viaje, coronel? ¿Nos ha echado de menos? —pregunta un joven uniformado.

El coronel Richard Fitzwilliam se da la vuelta y observa, divertido, al hombre que le ha formulado la pregunta. Quizás, debería regañarlo por tomarse tales confianzas con un superior, pero no lo hará. Williams es uno de los mejores soldados de su batallón y el coronel lo aprecia por su lealtad y valentía. Necesitan más hombres como él en el frente.

—Puedo asegurarle que no extrañé sus impertinencias, Williams —responde Richard.

El joven sonríe y, antes de marcharme, saluda con aire marcial a su coronel. Richard no puede evitar pensar que es un buen chico. Ojalá la suerte lo acompañe en las batallas que están por venir.

Sacude la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

La visita a sus familiares ha sido agradable y Richard ha disfrutado de lo lindo viendo a su primo como un hombre casado. ¡Es tan fácil tomarle el pelo a Darcy! Al coronel le hubiera gustado quedarse algunos días más en Inglaterra y deleitarse con la paz hogareña.

Sin embargo, mientras ese maldito general francés siga amenazando los intereses de su patria en el viejo continente, el coronel no abandonará la lucha. Está decidido a permanecer en primera línea de batalla junto a sus hombres todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Ellos también son su familia.

* * *

**N.d.a:** por si no ha quedado claro, el general francés es Napoleón. :P


	6. Elizabeth Bennet

Gracias a Muselina por el review del capítulo anterior y a Fiera por el beteo ;)

Esta viñeta está dedicada a Muselina. Ella ha estado ahí desde el principio del fic, compartiendo opiniones y puntos de vista sobre qué fue de los personajes de O&P después del libro. Sé que tenemos ideas parecidas, así que, espero que la disfrutes ;)

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano**

* * *

**Elizabeth Bennet**

Los rayos del sol se filtran a través de las ventanas e inundan de luz y calor la acogedora habitación. Elizabeth se aproxima con cautela a una de ellas para observar el paisaje y un leve suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Anhela fervientemente salir a pasear y perderse por los caminos que rodean Pemberley; si por ella fuera, lo haría en este mismo instante, pero no puede: el médico se lo prohibió hace semanas.

Elizabeth acaricia su prominente vientre con ternura, cuando unos suaves toques en la puerta interrumpen su ensoñación.

Sobresaltada, Lizzy se apresura a meterse en la cama; sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente rápida y, antes de lograr su objetivo, entra en el cuarto Fanny, su doncella.

—Señora Darcy, he venido para… ¿Qué hace levantada? —exclama—. Sabe que el doctor le ha aconsejado guardar cama.

—Eso es lo único que hago en todo el día, Fanny: descansar. Quisiera salir a caminar y pasar las horas al aire libre, en la naturaleza—Lizzy esboza una sonrisa—. No se lo dirás al señor, ¿verdad? Se preocupa demasiado.

La joven doncella niega con la cabeza, divertida, y se dispone a mullir las almohadas de la cama mientras Lizzy resiste el impulso de decirle que no son necesarios tantos cuidados; ella se siente mejor que nunca y desearía ser tratada con normalidad. No obstante, el dolor por la pérdida en su embarazo anterior sigue latente y la joven decide posponer sus quejas.

Dentro de unos meses dará a luz a su primer hijo y la alegría de tenerlo entre sus brazos será suficiente para adormecer la pena y conseguir que su esposo deje de temer por su salud a cada instante.

Sí, esta vez todo saldrá bien.

Elizabeth no está dispuesta a volver a perder a su hijo.


	7. Fitzwilliam Darcy

Muchísimas gracias a **Muselina**, **Mecha52**, **samfj**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **emma coffer **y a un **anónimo** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Gracias también a **Fiera** por ser una beta tan estupenda.

Esta viñeta es de las más cortas, pero creo que he conseguido transmitir lo que pretendía. Sin más, os dejo con el señor Darcy. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austen.

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano**

* * *

**Fitzwilliam Darcy**

Fitzwilliam Darcy, amo de Pemberley y poseedor de una de las mayores fortunas del país, es, contrariamente a lo que pueda parecer, un hombre de gustos sencillos.

Los placeres cotidianos —como sentarse junto a su hermana al piano o salir a cabalgar por el campo en soledad— colman su vida de una felicidad tranquila y una paz hogareña que le hacen sentir completo.

No obstante, existe algo que altera sus días y que él no cambiaría por nada: una mujer menuda, de ojos castaños y chispeantes, lengua afilada y sonrisa de ángel que le hace perder la cabeza.

Una mujer de la que Darcy nunca tiene suficiente.

_Lizzy._

Para el joven señor, no hay mayor placer en este mundo que embriagarse del olor de su esposa, saber que es el único capaz de acelerar su respiración, entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, ahogar sus gemidos contra su boca.

A Fitzwilliam Darcy le gusta sentir a Elizabeth viva y vibrante bajo su cuerpo; expectante y ansiosa. _Casi _tan anhelante como él lo está por sumergirse en ella de nuevo.


	8. George Wickham

Toc, toc. ¿Hay alguien ahí? Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero George Wickham se me ha atravesado hasta límites insospechados. No quería mostrarlo como un ser horrible y despiadado porque creo que nadie es completamente bueno o completamente malo. En fin, no sé si estaréis de acuerdo con esta visión del personaje, pero espero que os guste.

Gracias a **Muselina, samf, Roxy Everdeen, Mecha52, damcastillo, Fiera Fierce, NirvanaBennet **y **emma coffer **por sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes salieron de la privilegiada mente de Jane Austen. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano**

* * *

**George Wickham**

George Wickham es un experto en conseguir que los demás hagan lo que él quiere, sin que se percaten de ello.

Conoce a la perfección el noble arte de los halagos y posee la poco habitual capacidad de calar a las personas a primera vista. Para él, las reuniones sociales no son más que un juego.

Sin embargo, esta noche no está disfrutando la vida en sociedad tanto como acostumbra: las deudas de juego se están amontonando y George debe hacerles frente si no quiere salir malparado.

Sabe que, después de haber tenido que huir de varias ciudades, debería haber aprendido la lección, pero no puede evitarlo. El juego es su debilidad y está convencido de que, algún día, recuperará las obscenas cantidades de dinero que ha despilfarrado. El destino se lo debe.

Mientras planea la mejor forma de desaparecer, George se percata de que la joven y hermosa Lydia Bennet no le quita los ojos de encima. Es entonces cuando decide cual será su siguiente paso.

Y, esta vez, no se irá solo.


	9. Georgiana Darcy

**Nota de autora: **quizás sea una tontería, pero he decidido que, después de haber tenido que esperar tanto el último capítulo, lo mínimo que os merecíais era que subiera un capítulo extra como compensación. A partir de ahora, a no ser que haya una causa mayor, actualizaré una vez por semana.

Con Georgiana pasamos el ecuador de este fic. Ya sólo quedan siete capítulos más y habremos terminado. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Gracias a **Muselina, Roxy Everdeen, SelenitaLunar, Mecha52, Skaytch **y **emma coffer **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Sin vosotras esto no sería lo mismo :)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertenece a Jane Austen.

* * *

**El placer de lo cotidiano**

* * *

**Georgiana Darcy**

A la tierna edad de quince años, Georgiana se encuentra ante uno de los dilemas más graves que tendrá que afrontar jamás. Debe decidir entre el hombre del que está enamorada y su familia.

La señora Young la anima constantemente a que dé el paso y se arriesgue por el hombre al que ama y, a pesar de que ella quiere hacerlo, siente que algo la retiene.

Su sentido del deber, del honor, le grita que aquello no está bien y que nada justifica huir con Wickham, en mitad de la noche, como si fueran unos simples fugitivos.

Eso no es amor.

El amor es algo hermoso que se debe compartir con tus seres queridos, para que, en alguna medida, puedan ser partícipes de tu felicidad. Es por ello que Georgiana decide sincerarse con su hermano, convencida de que, después de haberlo hecho, podrá vivir feliz para siempre junto a su amado.

A fin de cuentas, seguro que Fitzwilliam lo comprende.


	10. Jane Bennet

**Gracias **a Fiera Fierce por betear esto y **gracias** a **Muselina, NirvanaBennet, Mecha52** y **Annilina** por sus amables comentarios en el capítulo anterior.ç

Aprovecho la ocasión para deciros que he abierto un foro sobre Jane Austen (**Las sombras de Pemberley**) en esta misma página con el objetivo de motivar que se escriba sobre sus obras. Estáis más que invitados :)

Esta viñeta es la más corta hasta el momento, pero espero que os guste y os deje con buen sabor de boca.

**Disclaimer: **todo pertenece a Jane Austen.

* * *

**Jane Bennet**

* * *

Jane no puede dejar de mirarlo.

Su pequeño Henry —al que llamaron así en honor del padre de Charles— es absolutamente perfecto. Desde su pelo ralo y cobrizo hasta los diminutos dedos de sus pies, pasando (por supuesto) por sus ojos dulces y curiosos.

No hay nada, ni un pequeño e insignificante detalle, que Jane cambiaría.

A la joven madre le gusta pasar las horas observando a Henry dormir. Disfruta de la apacible cadencia de su respiración (porque Jane está convencida de que eso significa que el pequeño se siente feliz y protegido) y sonríe, conmovida, ante la manera en que gorjea cuando se despierta de sus siestas.

A Jane le gusta todo de Henry y nunca nada le hará cambiar de opinión. Porque es perfecto.


	11. Kitty Bennet

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austen.

Gracias a **Mecha52**, **SelenitaLunar**, **emma cofer**, **Muselina **(a la que aprovecho y felicito por tercera vez por aquí :P) por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. Sois las mejores.

* * *

**Kitty Bennet**

* * *

Hace días —tres para ser exactos— que Kitty no sale de su dormitorio.

Desde que se enteró de lo que Lydia había hecho y de lo que sus actos acarrearían a la familia Bennet, la joven no ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a las miradas de sus hermanas ni sus padres: ella podría haberlo evitado.

Durante su estancia en casa de los Foster, Lydia le había escrito muchas cartas en las que le hablaba de Wickham y de lo maravilloso que era con ella. Quizás, si hubiera estado un poco más atenta, podría haberse percatado de algo extraño en su manera de expresarse o podría haber descubierto algún indicio de lo que planeaban hacer. No obstante, en lugar de eso, Kitty se había dedicado a envidiar en silencio a su hermana y a desear ocupar su lugar.

‹‹Eres una estúpida, Kitty Bennet››

La joven se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras intenta comprender, una vez más, por qué Lydia, su hermana pequeña, ha hecho algo así. Por qué se ha lanzado a los brazos de un hombre y los ha abandonado. Por qué la ha abandonado.

Es en ese momento, cuando cree que no puede soportar más el dolor, cuando Mary entra por la puerta con una bandeja de comida y Kitty, sin pensarlo, se lanza a sus brazos.

No le importa que sea Mary, la estirada y aburrida de Mary, porque la necesita. La necesita mucho más de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Apenas un segundo más tarde, Kitty siente cómo su hermana corresponde a su abrazo con fuerza y, gracias a ello, la opresión que sentía en su pecho se vuelve un poco más liviana.

Porque Mary está ahí, junto a ella, queriéndola. Y eso es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de Lydia.

* * *

_Aprovecho la ocasión para invitaros a pasar por el foro Las sombras de Pemberley (en esta misma página) dedicado a promover los fanfictions sobre las obras de Jane Austen. Tenemos un reto en funcionamiento, ¡os esperamos! :)_


	12. Lady Catherine

_**Agradecimientos: **a **Mecha52**, **emmacoffer**, y a **Trini** por sus fantásticos reviews. _

_Me alegran la mañana y me animan a continuar. A **Fiera Fierce** por su beteo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ todo pertenece a Jane Austen._

* * *

**Lady Catherine**

* * *

Lady Catherine de Bourgh se niega a creer que las noticias que su sobrino le cuenta en su última carta sean verdad. Fitzwilliam siempre se ha caracterizado por su inteligencia y sensatez, así como por su gran sentido del decoro, de modo que es imposible que algo así esté ocurriendo.

Lo que su sobrino pretende es una aberración que atenta contra los principios básicos en los que se sustenta la sociedad británica.

Y todo por una chiquilla desgarbada, sin fortuna ni contactos, que lo había embrujado con sus malas artes. Sí, eso tenía que ser, Elizabeth Bennet había embaucado a su sobrino para robarle su fortuna.

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila por haber descubierto lo que trama esa joven, la anciana señora se sienta en su escritorio y, decidida a salvar a su sobrino de su propia estupidez, le escribe una carta, enumerando todas y cada una de las razones por las que no debería emparentar con una familia de la calaña de los Bennet.

Seguramente la verdad le duela, pero Lady Catherine está convencida de que, con el tiempo, su sobrino agradecerá sus sinceras y acertadas palabras. A fin de cuentas, ella nunca se equivoca.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Sigo insistiendo en que os paséis por el foro "Las sombras de Pemberley" para mejorar el fandom austeniano. ¡No hace falta haber leído todas sus obras ni mucho menos!_


	13. Lydia Bennet

_Disculpad el retraso, pero tengo muchas cosas a las que hacer frente y, bueno, no me sentía capacitada para escribir. Además, Lydia no es un personaje con el que me resulte sencillo empatizar. De cualquier forma, espero que os guste mi versión._

_Gracias a **Muselina**, **Mecha52**, **emma coffer** y **Sams Brok** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior._

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austen. Yo sólo juego con ellos.__  
_

* * *

**Lydia**

* * *

Hoy, Lydia Bennet se convertirá en la señora de George Wickham.

Tras muchos días de espera y mucho discutir con su tío, el señor Gardiner, Lydia podrá gritar al mundo que ella tenía razón. Que George la desposaría en cuanto pudiera y que, desde luego, nada de lo que habían hecho era censurable.

Todos aquellos que la habían criticado tendrán que tragarse sus palabras.

Sin embargo, demostrar a la estricta y aburrida sociedad británica que ella tenía razón, no es su mayor anhelo.

No.

En lo único en que la joven puede pensar es en que hoy, después de la boda, no habrá más impedimentos y podrá dejarse llevar (por fin) por el deseo que la embarga cada vez que su querido George besa su cuello desnudo.

Porque, a pesar de lo que su huida precipitada de casa de los Foster pueda dar a entender, Lidya sigue siendo una auténtica señorita.

Y eso no cambiará hasta que George y ella sean marido y mujer.


	14. Mary Bennet

_Hola de nuevo. _

_Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo protagonizado por Mary que, espero, disfrutéis. Después de éste, sólo quedan dos capítulos para terminar el fic y estoy bastante triste porque me lo he pasado de maravilla escribiéndolo. A decir verdad, hoy me he dado cuenta de que podría alargarlo más (incluyendo personajes muy, muy secundarios), pero no lo había previsto y el orden alfabético ya no tendría sentido. Tengo que pensarlo._

_Gracias a __**Muselina**__ y __**Mecha52**__ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior._

* * *

**Mary Bennet**

* * *

Mary Bennet está sentada ante el piano familiar, esforzándose en interpretar lo mejor que puede _Adagio_, una de sus obras predilectas. Sin embargo, el viejo instrumento no parece estar por la labor de colaborar y, donde Mary pulsa un sí bemol, suena un sí sostenido. Resopla, irritada.

—Toca usted como los ángeles, señorita —dice una voz masculina a su espalda.

Mary se da la vuelta, ofendida, dispuesta a defenderse de lo que ella entiende como una burla a su persona. ¡Ni que fuera su culpa que algunas de las notas estuvieran desafinadas! Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra con la sonrisa franca del joven que pronunció esas palabras, Mary enmudece. Puede que de verdad admire su manera de tocar el piano.

—Oh, disculpe—continúa el muchacho, sorprendido por su propia falta de modales—. No me he presentado. Soy Christopher Grey, trabajo para su padre.

—Mary Bennet.

—En ese caso, ha sido un placer escucharla, señorita Bennet. Le aseguro que nunca había oído nada igual —añade, antes de marcharse.

La joven lo sigue con la mirada, atónita.

Aquella misma noche, Mary apartará de su mente las tribulaciones relativas a los Sermones para jovencitas —uno de sus libros predilectos— y, en su lugar, se cuestionará cómo debe ser el tacto de un cabello rizado contra sus manos.


	15. Sr Bennet

_Gracias a__** Muselina, SelenitaLunar **__y__** Mecha52**__ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Disculpad que no os responda a los reviews últimamente, pero casi no tengo tiempo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Orgullo y Prejuicio, así como sus personajes, son producto de la maravill_osa _mente de Jane Austen._

* * *

**Sr. Bennet.**

* * *

Hoy es el día.

Cuando el reloj del despacho marque las doce, la familia Bennet —vestida con sus mejores galas— deberá encontrarse en las proximidades de la iglesia de Hertfordshire, donde el reverendo Musgrove los estará esperando con impaciencia.

A pesar de que ya nada puede hacerse por evitarlo, la señora Bennet continúa insistiendo en que deberían ir a otra iglesia, ya que no la considera apropiada ni digna. Thomas Bennet no está de acuerdo: si hay que hacerlo (y, por lo que parece, es algo inevitable) qué mejor lugar que el condado donde sus hijas han nacido y crecido.

Bufa con nerviosismo. Se están retrasando.

Unos minutos más tarde, alrededor de las once y media de la mañana, Jane Y Elizabeth —ambas enfundadas en hermosos vestidos de muselina, tal y como dicta la tradición— bajan de su dormitorio y abrazan a su padre como mujeres solteras una última vez.

El hombre suspira, enternecido.

Sí, hoy es el día en que el señor Bennet se despedirá de sus hijas y las entregará a unos caballeros que las merecen. Y él no podría estar más orgulloso.


End file.
